Living Dangerous
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Alex sat, by himself, at the back of the classroom. He sighed, it had been a month since he came back from his last mission and was greatly glad nothing had happened since. Peaceful, Alex thought, was a word he was forgetting. What with MI6 interfering at every opportunity. But Alex's good luck turned, again. And MI6 step in for Alex's class, SAS camp for them.A litte romance. Xxx
1. Chapter 1

_Living Dangerous_

Alex sat, by himself, at the back of the classroom. He sighed, it had been a month since he came back from his last mission and was greatly glad nothing had happened since. No people with guns, no blood, no anything. It was bliss. Peaceful, alex thought, was a word he was forgeting. What with MI6 interfearing at every oppertunity. This was the longest Alex had gone with Blunt's dumb office. Jack Starbright was also enjoying it, no body bursting into her house ordering to see Alex, a gun on their shoulder. So between them, life was finally good. For once.

He looked down at the book that had been placed infront of him. A grey schoolbook, with Alex Rider writen in neat writing on the front. He turned it absent mindedly over, a simple drawing was in the corner, of a man. An assasin. Yassens face glared back at him from the corner, alex frowned. When ever alex seemed calm Yassen flew into his mind.

"Alex Rider." Alex rolled his eyes subtley so only his best friend tom saw him. Tom rolled around in his seat laughing. Ever since Alex told him why he was off so much, alex being yelled at became very funny. After all Alex could beat the socks of them if he felt like it. Something Tom never forgot.

"Rider, are you going to listen?"

"yes miss," Alex sighed and stared blankly at the board. Where Miss Higgs was letureing them on The Quardratic Formula. Why did alex have to know this? His life was already determined, by MI6. Secrets, lies, death and murder.

Murder. The word chilled alex. Murder. Alex had already worked out, by age 3, he didn't want to be a murderer. But by 14 he broke his promise, he was. A murderer.  
This was what his uncle did, and his parents. A spy. Even thinking it felt dangerous. As if spy was printed on his forhead.

"Do you understand? Good now do it."  
Alex looked down and sighed. If only life was like this, boreing, simple maths. Where it was right or wrong. Not a murky grey in the middle. He flicked his hair to the side. And inwardly cursed as the giggle that always followed this actiom occured.

"Oh he is soooo cute!" One of the girls, grace, whispered.

"I know right," Another, molly, intoned.  
The last girl Charlotte just frowned at Alex's blone head.  
Alex was distracted by Charlotte, not because she was cute; blonde hair, sea green eyes. But because she was an unsolved mystery. And alex hated mysteries. Although he himself was one.

One day, with no warning, Charlotte appered at school. She was quiet and clever, and most the boys adored her. Exept Alex. She hated the mention of guns and was very wary of men. Young men particulally. She always would avoid them if possible. At her first PE lesson, she fainted at the sight of the teacher. Grace and Molly had taken her to the medical room. She also had a thing for Alex, not in a lovey way, but she seemed to mistrust him, or at least avoid him. Tom said it was because she fancyed him, but alex thought differently. At the mention of scorpians she would become tense and worried. Snakes had a similar effect.  
Snakes tended to set him on edge now too. But that was explainable, Charlotte wasn't.

The bell rang. Alex was glad, Maths made his brain ache. He slung his satchel over his shoulder and wandered out after everyone else.  
It was break and alex sat watching Tom, Ben and a few others play football. He wished he could join in, but the wounds from his last misson were not yet healed and he couldn't risk getting the bullet wounds spotted. A giggle rang from nearby, he scowled again. He had a large group of girls that would giggle at him regually now, he had come back to school with. A tan, more muscle than he knew what to do with, and a bruise on his cheek (the only one they could see). The bruise was everything. Getting into fights at Brookland was very cool, not for alex, and girls loved the winner. And Alex had clearly won or he would be more beat up. More beat up!? He would be more dead!

Alex watched absently as Tom scored a goal. Tom ran once around the playground in celebration, but as he ran something behind him caught Alex's eye. A man wearing a suit, with his hands in his pockets. But one pocket had a gun shaped object in it. The man was on his phone. Alex stared at him, he seamed to expecting something. A couple of men now walked across the road to the first man and also stood. They were all wearing identical suits, all with one or two hands in their pockets. After about 3min, 7 men stood at the school gate.  
Alex stood up. Walking quickly over to Tom he whispered,

"Get out of here, those men have guns. Move."

Tom picked up the ball and yelled to everyone else, "Guys, lets go on the other playground, the one with actual goals." Alex gave him a small smile and started to shepard everyone off the playground. Not keeping his eyes off the men. He walked over the the bench he had been sat on and picked up his bag. Still not looking away from them he moved toward the passage to the other playground. The men suddenly moved, they walked purposefully though the gate. The bell rang to signify next lesson, he ran to english without looking back.

To begin with Alex stared at the door, exepecting it to fly open with a shower of bullets. But it didn't. So alex joined in with others lively talk on the world cup.  
"It has to be argentina,"  
"Yes, they have messi but Italy are well good."  
"England doesn't stand a chance."  
"Oh we all know that! Who do you think will win Alex?"  
"umm..." Alex glanced at the door, nothing. "I think it will be Portuga..."  
BANG!  
Alex shot up. The man pointed a gun straight at his face.

* * *

**A.N. This is just an intro, sorry if it is a bit bulky wrote it on my phone. Most chapters will be about this long, as between school and clubs i have very little time. Well apart from midnight. Please review.**

**Question for you. How old do you think i am? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW, I'm 14 for those who asked and thank you to yashendra2797, goodorevilangleKITTY-u-d-cide, and MLM24. For reviewing.**

* * *

"What do you want?" Alex's voice rang around the room, a few people shrunk back in their seats. But Alex had a suspicion already what they want.

"You." The man replied unfazed by the entire class staring at him and his 6 cronies. A collected gasp went around the room. Who would want, cute, funny, clever Alex Rider? It's not like he was a spy or something. But Tom was sitting up watching intently as Alex spoke to them.

"Who are you sent by?" Alex ventured, he knew that the rest of the class would work out VERY soon he wasn't want he looked like.

"Why would that matter? We have been told to kill you, does it matter who by?"

"Yes, I want to know who to send my card of sorrow to." One of the men at the back chuckled,

"You think you will beat 7 men with guns!" His raspy voice made Alex cringe, he recognised that voice.

"Yes," Alex stated, "I have done it before and will do it again."

"Oh well," the man at the front smiled, "Rider's luck will run out."

"Alex please move away, those men have guns." Miss Butler was almost crying.

"Keep you fat mouth shut." One the men walked over to her and pressed a gun to her forehead. Miss Butler wimped and fell silent.

"Get away from her," Alex had a steely content to his voice that nobody had heard before. People stared at each other. Alex Rider was taking on 7 men with guns, had done it before. Was this why he was never at school? Alex turned and passed his phone to Tom,

"Press 911,"Alex whispered," Get MI6 down here." Tom did so obediently and a message came up saying. 'Alex keep them talking, we are coming.' Tom passed the phone to Alex read the message and gave Tom the phone back.

"Wish me luck." Alex whispered while striding back over to the gun barrel.

The man smiled."We have blocked all phone signal in and out of this school, so unless you are using radio waves to communicate. You are stuck. Once again our record of killing you people will be upheld. Just like your little mummy and daddy's murders."

"Snakehead." Alex muttered, why they were after him again. What had he done this time?

"Why do you want me?" Alex asked, very calmly considering he had a gun to his forehead.

"May I just get my hair out of my eyes a second," He flicked his hair out of his face, no giggle met him. He had to keep these people talking; he couldn't let them kill innocent lives. He himself wasn't innocent, so if he died at least innocent people lived.

"Well let's start at the very beginning," he man smiled, "You double crossed us, and you didn't kill her. You killed Nile and Yassen, should we begin on Sayle and the others. You Rider need to pay for all those people you and you fancy little group killed! Killing you would greatly hit Blunt, and that is our aim. After you we will attend to Miss Jones. And then finally we have a chance of surviving the messed up crappy world." As he spoke the students all stared between Alex and this man. Alex killed someone, Alex a murderer. Only Tom didn't seem fazed by this he just stared at the door, willing men to flood in and stop this.

Then Alex suddenly moved kicking the man straight in the nose, he grabbed his gun and stood facing the 6 others, with the unconscious man under his foot. The class suddenly didn't seem surprised that Alex was a murderer, with that sort of skill he could be. Alex held the gun out in front of him. There was a bang from down the corridor and 10 people ran in with machine guns. Each person stepped up to a man and knocked them unconscious and took them out. The remainders stood at the front of the classroom, as Mrs Jones walked calmly in.

"Alex!" She squealed, "How on earth did you get a gun?"

"Off them," he said basically, "I can shoot you know, it's not like just because _you_ won't let me have one I can't. Scorpia did, SAS did."

"What did you do to them?" Jones asked exasperatedly.

"Knocked one," he pointed to the weapon still in his hand. "Threatened 6."

"Alex," she said sternly. Alex shrugged and placed the gun in his blazer pocket. He turned around to see the class staring open mouthed at him. He had forgotten that he was in school and now the entire class knew he was special. He turned and sat back in his chair. Tom grinned at him.

"Is this what it all is like?" He whispered

"What being threatened, shot at, and blackmailed. Yep pretty much." Alex shrugged and took the pistol out of his pocket, taking out 10 of the 20 bullets, closing the lid and flicking the safety on.

"Alex may I have the bullets please." Jones ordered

"Fine." He held out the 10 bullets. Tom grinned at Alex's skill never to be caught. Tom was sometimes jealous of Alex but then, Alex would disappear for a month. He would come back bruised, cut and altogether damaged. Tom didn't fancy that.

An hour later found Mrs Jones and Alan Blunt talking to Alex's class. Alex wasn't listening; he had taken the pistol out of his pocket and was fiddling with it. The teachers around we not pleased, a student with a gun. But most of them now knew, Alex wasn't normal. It wasn't until Tom elbowed him that Alex sat up.

"Yer." Alex groaned

"They want you."

"Oh for the love of ..."

"Alex rider, please come up here." Alex stood up, gun in hand and wandered down the middle. Not bothering to actually ask why he was needed. Once he got to the front, he looked up to Blunt.

"I am guessing Rider, that you weren't listening...Thought so, you father was the same." Jones smiled down at him. "So for Rider's sake, can anyone tell me what is happening?" A kid called Harry stuck his hand up,

"We are being sent to the SAS training camp to learn basic stuff because he is in our class." Harry pointed at Alex.

"Yes, he is in your class. But he is good for your class. He can keep your arses alive." Blunt said.

"What the hell is he, some sort of spy?"  
"Yes, that is exactly what he is." Jones says matter of flatly. A shudder ran around the room, Alex looked around. Charlotte caught his eye, she always did, she gave him a steely but warm look. He half smiled, he didn't know why but she nervous.

"You are joking." Harry said, not smile on his face.

"Alex," Mrs Jones said turning to him, "Shoot the back wall."

"No."

"Fine," She muttered exasperatedly, "Joe, bring the target in." A burley man in MI6 suit brought in a small target on a stand. Alex sighed turned and shot it without a second thought, turning away after the bang. A collective gasp sputtered around the hall. Alex hadn't realised what he had shot until he looked closer. A perfect bull's eye. Tom stared at him from across the room, shock plastered on his face. Nobody knew he was that good, nobody except Yassen. At this thought Alex sat back in his chair and placed his head against the cold metal of the gun. Yassen, one of the best shot's Scorpia had until Alex came. The best assassin in the world, Yassen Gregorivich. Was Alex any better? Yes, Alex thought, Alex at least was saving lives. Not just plain, un-needed murder. He looked up to see everyone looking at him in silence.

"What?"

"We were asking you before you daydreamed off..."

"It's you who made me have these nightmares and flashbacks." Alex muttered, just loudly enough that nobody except Jones heard him. She rolled her eyes and carried on, "We were just asking you which Unit you were with at camp."

"K." He replied, not even wondering why.

"Good, because that will be who is training your class at Camp this ti..."

"What! Please no. Not Wolf and Eagle and Fox and..."

"Yes Alex," Jones replied tersely

"You forgot Snake," Charlotte spoke up, realised what she said and hid her face in her hands. Alex looked bemusedly at her for a minute, then up a Jones. Who looked unchanged. Then back at her, she kept his stare until she blushed and turned away.

Alex sat 3hours later being lectured by Snake and Eagle about why they were there. He stared at them pure hatred tangible between their eyes.

"Well go on then sqwirts, off with you." His class mates grabbed their bags and slunk out, muttering to each other."

"Cub."

"Ahum." Alex turned slowly round and faced Snake,

"you will be getting advanced training, not the crap of you little friends."

"Okay." Alex turned and walked off, to be collared by a group of giggling girls. Alex sighed and ran off; toward barrack Q the boys assigned one. Barrack P was the girls. He put his bag glumly by one of the beds and started to get ready for bed, like everyone else. As he took of his t-shirt a whisper suddenly erupted in front of him. Drat. He turned around and dragged on another t-shirt to sleep in. Changing into shorts got him the same reaction. Tom shuffled over looking horrified,

"Where they..."

"Bullet wounds? Yes, I got shot twice in the chest once in the thigh and once in the foot." Alex sounded so tired everyone left him alone. And Alex was glad, although he hated the constant feeling of being unknown and unloved. He was so used to it, he disregarded everyone who said 'I understand' these days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about last chapters formatting, wrote in my kindle so couldn't get it right.**

* * *

"Cub! You have 15 minutes. Go!" Alex grinned to himself a paintball gun in hand he sprinted into the forest when his class were paintballing. He wove between trees and snuk behind hedges. His aim get everyone before he got shot, his aim time 15min. One team was Red the other Blue. Alex was silver. He soon found the first team lying in a hedge he shot every single one of the red team.

"Who is silver?"

"Other team?"

"Run! they will get us!"

"We are out already, duh brain."

"Come on lets go." Alex went after the other team. They were the same, but Alex was behind a tree.  
After 3minutes Alex had taken out his whole class without them noticing. Wandering aimlessly thought the wood he caught sight of Charlotte, Sherrie and Molly watching him from a way off.

He hated attention, especially from girls. And these girls were the worst, giggling like that was their mode of communication. He found base and sat lazily in a chair waiting for everyone to get back. They were all in Jackets that meant if you got shot they turned red and you had to go back to camp. If you didn't they would shock you. Alex hadn't been touched by a paintball, at all. Some of his classmates however were covered in the fishy smelling paint. They would goggle at Alex sitting there clean as if he hadn't left. Alex noticed Eagle giving him a look of being thrilled about something, and then he noticed every single child who came back had a silver splash over their heart. Some of these people noticed it too. Every person was out, Alex had made sure, but they still had to find a way back. This took over an hour. At the end, Wolf debriefed them and they sauntered out, wondering out loud why they couldn't play again. Alex was once again trapped in his own thoughts as he walked out pass the small brick indoor shooting range. Bang!

"Why do you get better treatment!?" Harrison yelled in Alex's face, Alex tried to think but his mind was too shocked. He tried to stand up, but Harrison lifted him so his feet didn't touch the ground, and pinned him to the brick wall next to him.

"I asked why!" He yelled in Alex's face. Alex just hung there, unable to think. Harrison had always been so quiet and calm. Until now, bang! A fist collided with Alex's cheek, the sting made his eyes water.

"Dimwit, ANSWER ME!" Harrison yelled. And then punched Alex once in the head, then the cheek again, dropped him to the floor and kicked his stomach. Once, twice, three times then strode off leaving Alex dazed and utterly bewildered by what had just happened.

Alex stood up and ran, straight to where he knew he was safe. Down by the lake, it was calm there. Unlike alex who was only running out of fear, not thrill. Adrenalin was pounding in his ears and the cut on his forehead throbbed. But he kept running, all the time thinking why, why, why... Alex was never normally scared. But with 4 grown men who dislike him, a class full of people who either admire or despise him. He was dead on his feet. His eyes were dark, ringed and tired. His muscles ached and the 3 wounds never stopped throbbing. When he reached the small wood that surrounded the lake he sat down in a small eroded section next to the blue water. It was a calm day, the lake was still, the trees barely moved. He picked up a rock and skimmed it lazily. His head had stopped throbbing, and he was no longer breathing heavily. His eyes werw closed and he was leaning back against the rock and mud face, so emotionally tired that he just wished that nature would absorb him and he could leave and never come back. A heard a twig snap and opened his eyes, a pair of sea green ones met his own.

"Char..."

"What's wrong Alex?" It wasn't a question more an order.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, nothing! No way, you look like death warmed up." She sat next to Alex, not blushing or giggling but just like a normal person.

"Fine nothing that will concern you."

"That is what Blunt said when he came to tell mum why Dad had died." She said staring into the distance.

"Blunt! Alan Blunt, head of MI6!"

"Yes, my father was a spy, he knew you. Which is why i'm so perplexed by you."  
Alex shrugged of the last comment, "Your father is dead!"

"Yes," she said meekly staring blankly at the lake's open surface,  
"He was a spy/ bodyguard. He died with your parents, on the same plane. With the same people, he was protecting them on their flight to France. He was good friends with your dad, John Rider." while she said this, she never looked at Alex who sat like a statue.

"Scorpia sent us a message from them and Snakehead saying that they were sorry for our loss, but they vowed to get him in the end. I have been scared of Snakes and Scorpions ever since. I was 8 when this happened, 5 months ago when we moved to London a saw you and recognised your features from your dad, you look like the only photo i have of him. Almost identical."  
They sat in silence for ages, Alex's mind was blank. So much had happened in such a little amount of time, he was overwhelmed.

"Why are you here? Why did you follow me?"

"Because I saw you run off after Harrison beat you, you looked bad. Then I remembered the wounds James told me and Sherrie about, and felt so sorry for you i followed to make sure you felt okay."

"You...my...bullet...how?"

"James told me, there is one there...there...and there." At each ahe gently touched where the bullet had entered. Alex felt like where she pressed her finger too was on fire. Why? Alex didn't understand.  
She reached up and touched the gash on Alex's forehead. Alex winced, as she scooped some water off the top of the lake and put it in a plastic bag she had in her pocket. Pressing that to alex's forehead she smiled, "Better?"

"Much thanks." He smiled at her she didn't go red, or giggle. She beamed back; Alex felt a wrench in his stomach that he couldn't explain. She leant back, now their shoulders were touching. But Alex didn't mind, now.

"Why did you care if i was okay?"

"I like you, you aren't like the other boys. If the others came back with a tan, blonde, muscular. They would flaunt it, they would flirt with all the girls. If they were a spy, they would show off permanently, ignoring the OSA. But you are, quiet, scared, and cute." she slipped her hand into Alex's. He didn't resist, just held her hand. Warm, strong and now he understood her, he liked her too.

I he thought back to school, he had always been distracted by her, but hadn't understood what it meant. Now he understood, he had an interest in her.

"You...we, can't."

"Why?" She looked at him, she radiated defiant.

"Everyone i care about gets, shot, captured, killed..." He pulled his hand out of hers, standing up.

"And i won't! I will teach myself to be a spy, with your help. I am not leaving you like this, alone, I will stand by you. Even if I end up in Africa or Italy fighting...fighting...Scorpia and snakehead." A look came into her eyes like fire and sea combined such ferocity that Alex couldn't help but admire her.

"...but I'm so broken, nightmares every night, flash backs, i am not a teenager like you. I'm...I'm...not whole..."

Alex felt a sob erupt in his throat, his whole body began to shake and his mind was full of the past. His life, he once again just wanted it to be over. He wanted out.  
An arm slid around his shoulders, a strong arm, she pulled him to her. His head lay on her shoulder, her strong grip tightening as she said,

"You are whole, completely whole. You are just scared, and nervous. You want out because you just want everyone around you to be safe. Not because of you, the flashbacks are just normal. James told me of these nightmares, you will scream a word 'Yassen' and fall silent." Her voice hitched as she said it. Alex sat back up and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve, she wasn't laughing at him for crying. She understood. Her past was scared as well, not as badly, but scared.

She understood, she understood. Maybe she was worth it. Possibly, tell you what, he thought, i don't care. Go for it.

They walked up to the two barracks in silence, their fingers interlocked. It was dark, but Alex knew where he was going, he had done this too many times.

"What are we going to tell them about," Alex pointed at their hands.

"Nothing. Our secret, oh, and don't tell anybody about my past."

"I wont. Promise."

"See you Alex,"

"See you charlie." With a beaming smile she disapeared. Alex stood gazing at the closed door wondering if she could cope what he had tryed to warn her about. But remembering the look in her eyes though, he thought she could.

"Hey alex, you comming in or sleeping out there?"

"Comming." but he stood for another minute before following.  
When he got in, all the boys were waiting for him.

"Huh!"

"What were you doin' alex?"

"Training."

"Well yes! No what were you training for?"

"Knifes."

"wow!" they turned to each other exept tom who just gawped at him.

"Welcome to my life," Alex muttered as he passed tom, Tom grinned.

"You are so cool, you know that."

"I wouldn't class that as cool, but it 'can' be fun. But most of the time it is 100% hell." Alex flopped onto his bed, remembering what had just happened. Somebody understood him, somebody was willing to accept him for who he was.

"Hey mate," Tom's voice seemed to float from a far, "You going to go to bed?"

"Okay." Alex changed into his pyjamas and slid under his covers, just thinking about Charlotte.

Alex had no nightmare's that night.

* * *

**Hey, had so much fun writing this chapter! For those who hate fluff there will only be a little, but mainly training. For those who like it (ME) there will be more. **

**I love Charlotte's character but if you have any idea's on the story or plot line. PLEASE PM ME! Or i might run out of idea's. But not at the mo, i got this sorted write now! **

**LALALALOL (lots and lots of love) George xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a filler before a awesome chapter. Got crap at home so couln't write much! Will update soon. Yashandra2797 i love you right now, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Alex woke up, as normal, got changed, as normal, and ate breakfast, as normal. It was only when his normal fan club sat by him that he remembered the previous nights problems,

"Who's turn is it to sit by him." Molly's voice reached Alex's ears. Oh my god, they have a rotor! That is just sad.

"Mine," Charlotte stated, it wasn't hers but the others wouldn't know.

"kk," Alex felt sick just hearing that simpering, flirtatious voice of Grace's. He could tell she was staring at the back of his head. That was until Charlotte brought her tray over and sat next to him, Alex had to try really hard not to say something.

"Good night?" Charlotte said, most people just thought that was a common question, but there was a deeper meaning. She was asking about Yassen.

"For once,"

"So a good day equals a good night." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," she smirked to herself, she had made his day.

"Maggots," Fox yelled, Alex turned slowly. "This is Lynx, he will be teaching you today. Cub, you are with us, and you Charlotte." Alex looked at her, confusion all over his face, she mirrored him. But then a man stepped out of the shadows that knocked that out of him, he was the same height as Alex but looked strong and dangerous. Fox stepped out of the way, a flicker of delight swam across his face, by the look of it he was looking forward to them being beaten up.

"Cub, take your pretty friend and leave." Charlotte blushed but Alex stood up and she followed. Lynx had a low demanding voice and the class tensed as he talked. Alex's confusion returned. Lynx watched them as they walked over to Fox. Recently he and Eagle had been a lot nicer to Alex, friendly even. Fox placed a hand on each of their shoulders,

"You are so lucky," he whispered to them, "Lynx will beat the shit out of them...Verbally...if he thinks they aren't trying. We brought him in to get your class to take this seriously."

"But why aren't we over there?" Alex motioned toward Lynx who was talking to the class.

"You are obvious, she...well she is getting only slightly slower times on the obstacle course to you. You got 15min she got 19min, the others got average of 40min. Today you two will be doing the hike, only 20 miles, not 50." He winked at Alex.

* * *

An hour later found Alex and Charlotte walking across the Brecon beckons, hand in hand, laughing at a sheep trying to get over a small brick wall. It was perfect, no wind or rain. The hills stretched for miles around, green rolls of mud, with trees and sheep dotted around. Alex could even sometimes see a sheepdog and farmer. The silence apart from their laughs and the occasional hum of a plane was idyllic. Small climbable cliffs were dotted along the route, breaking the green with grey. They approached one such cliff and began to descend.

Charlotte P.O.V **(key to story)**

I was concentrating on keeping my breaths regular, as I placed my foot on the next rock down. We had done 3-4 of these cliffs, Alex was superb at them. I had to try very hard not to just stare at his, not age appropriate, arms as they took his whole weight. I looked at him, he smiled up at me. One of his arms slipped off but he clung on from the other, swinging his weight he attempted to grab hold again. His easy smile was gone, he was concentrating. I started to climb down to help but as he looked up at me his other arm slipped and he fell, crumpled on the floor.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokes, chill out. I would never kill something so cute! Everyone sorry for scaring you all after the last chapter, here is the next one to keep you all calm or you could have a heart attack and ...i do not want to go prison!**

* * *

Fox arrived first; Charlotte had set off the flare they had given them. Alex was still at the bottom of the cliff; Charlotte had checked his pulse and breaths, both fast but there. Charlotte sat not crying, but shaking, at the bottom of the cliff. She squeezed Alex's hand, no response. Fox did other checks on Alex, Eagle came and sat by her, he put his arm around her, she didn't care just put her head on his chest. Eagle seemed the most sympathetic,

"You were close to Alex?" He asked softly.

"Only by a few days, yesterday we finally worked it out." Charlotte sputtered out.

"He will be fine, your dad did much worse than this when he was here."

"What?!"

"Your dad, Hawk, Alex's dad, Falcon, and I were good friend when we came here. All joined at the same time, we were the naughty one's. All of us were meant to be here for MI6 but I stayed and those two left. We got given more bollockings than I can remember." Eagle stared past charlotte to where Fox sat next to Alex on the phone. Alex was still splayed on the ground his hair around his head like a halo.

"But my dad was a bodyguard, not SAS."

"Yes he was a bodyguard, but all special MI6 people come here. Alex well, Alex is more interesting than most."

"Why?"

"Let's begin at the start, we got given a 14 year old boy to train. To begin with we thought he would pull us down, and he did. But he reminded me of John, it was a shock. I mean I knew he had a son, but I assumed after what they did to John they would keep him safe. So when this child appeared I had all the horrors of my best friend being blown up brought back. It was too much, but he reminded me, so I hated him. Alex had a miserable time here, and I regret it after what he went though after. So your class got sent here, again the kid was here, gave us all a fucking fright. But then me and fox found out his second name, Rider, it was too much of a coincidence to be true. So we watched him, and finally found out he was John's son. But he was ruined, the same look all people have when they have seen too much. MI6 had ruined him, his life, and his family. Fox and I were fucking fuming, how could they do this to a child?"

"I don't know, I really don't. They seem to have no thoughts of preserving life."

"Eagle," it was Fox, "Take her back."

Charlotte sat with her head pressed against the bed Alex was asleep on, she was snoring. She had been here an hour, and was so tired it was unbelievable.

Alex was in a coma, and had been for a week. They class had noticed his absence but didn't remark on it. Wolf had yelled at them not to 'fucking dare talk over me' and the rest of the time they were so tired that they didn't want to talk. Lynx seemed to have beaten that into them. The doctor told her only Alex would choose to wake up, and they had 5weeks and 3months before they had to turn it off. Charlotte left during the day and sometimes during the night, the rest of the time she spent with Alex. The doctor had also told her that he would probably wake up to something known or wanted. She would read most of the time and talk to him, as he could hear her.

Alex lay unmoving, well he couldn't. He could hear Charlotte next to him, snoring, he laughed to himself. He was glad for her presence, it kept him awake. Asleep Alex hated, the little he got was interrupted with dreams he couldn't wake from. All he knew was that his brain monitor would flash red when he had these dreams, Charlotte told the doctor so. Alex knew Red meant that Alex was unhappy or scared, Black neutral and Blue calm.

Charlotte jolted awake, god sake, she thought. Why did I dose off? It was 3:00 in the afternoon, she opened the small curtain and grey light filled the room. It fell across Alex's inanimate face, his eyes unmoving behind his lids.

"Sorry I dosed off Alex," She went and sat back next to him in her chair. She sighed and did something she wanted to do; on the spur of the moment she kissed his cheek. Something happened and Alex turned his head so they were kissing. She pulled back, Alex opening his eyes grinning.

"Miss me?"

"Like a tonne of bricks." She grinned and helped him sit up, pressing a small button at the same time. The doctor walked in. He looked at the array of screens behind Alex and sighed,

"...heart rate slightly up. How did he wake up?" Alex turned red at the mention of his heart beat. Charlotte though she had a suspicion why.

"I..."

"He had a nightmare, and sat up then saw me here." Charlotte improvised, grinning at Alex's flushed features.

"Alex we will keep you in tonight and then tomorrow you should be fine to go." The man walked out muttering about Young People. Charlotte began to giggle then after 2 minutes the pair of them sat out of breath trying not to laugh.

"Love you Alex."

"Love you Charlie." Their lips pressed together. Charlotte felt like she was about to burst into flames, or turn to liquid. Alex just felt his heart in his mouth.

"Oi, you two!" Fox broke the staring contest Charlotte and Alex had been having across the mess hall. " Charlotte turned back to Fox, and Alex followed, grinning. "Today we will be doing the obstacle course in pairs, based on skill." The list was as follows:

· Cub and Charlotte (Duh)

· Harry and Lavender (1)

· Molly and Peter (2)

· Sherrie and Drew (3)

· Toby and Zeke (4)

· Primrose and Gale (5)

· Ruby and Clancy (6)

· Tom and Ben (7, hint friends with a certain spy)

· Hermione and Ginny (8)

· Fred and George (9)

· Harrison and Greg (only Greg 10)

Stop talking maggots. Listen, get into your fucking pairs. NOW!" With some disruption the class got into their pairs.

"You will be going in the order I said in. Cub, Charlie. GO."

It took the two of them 12 minutes to get around. By the end they were both still clean, and dry.

"My god, look at them." Wolf muttered, "That must be a record. 12 minutes you two," Alex high fived Charlie.

"Alex, you are understandable, Charlotte care to explain."

"Alex's help." Charlotte said modestly, the way she said it made it sound like nothing. Eagle sauntered over,

"Or maybe it was a certain bond?" He asked innocently, Charlotte stomped hard on his foot. Alex raised one eyebrow at Eagle, then burst out laughing at his agonised expression.

"Awww, is ikle Eagle hurt by a little girl?" Snake asked in a baby voice, "Ikle baby Eagle is very..." He didn't get to finish the sentence because Eagle rugby tackled him. Both killing themselves laughing Alex and Charlie staggered to the start of the course, every time the composed themselves they caught each other's eye and cracked up again. When the rest of the class saw them coming toward them they all started talking, what had happened. Had they not completed it? They were back early and weren't dirty!

"Off you go," fox muttered to Harry. He picked up his walkie talkie, "may I ask?...makes sense."

"Hey Charlie," it was peter. He thought himself quite the cutie. "Can I have a word?"

"Fine," she glanced at Alex and winked. Then followed Peter into the woods. Alex used his MI6 and Scorpia taught skills to follow them, Charlotte spotted his foot disappear behind a tree and smiled to herself. This would be funny, she wanted Alex to hear, I would make them laugh more later.

"Charlotte, will you go out with me?"

"No." The answer was so flat that Alex grinned. He expected Peter to be hurt but he wasn't, he just tried to impress her.

"But you do love me really, don't you?"

"No, I love my boyfriend."

"I could blow your boyfriend out of the water." Alex was killing himself laughing; Peter couldn't even throw a punch. He stuffed his fist into his mouth to mask the noise of his snorts of laughter.

"I mean look at this," Peter flexed his muscle.

"Compared to my boyfriend, you look like a 3 year old."

Peter grinned, "Who is he anyway, then I know who to target."

"Well lets just say, he is skilled, strong and clever. So don't 'target' him he has 4-5 people doing that already." With that she stalked off. Alex ran behind the trees back and stood by the start line of the obstacle course talking to Fox. By the time Peter appeared from the trees, charlotte was gossiping with molly and grace and Alex was calmly leaning against the start line post talking to Fox. Nothing had happened.

* * *

**Guys i will be in Austria next week so no updates. :(**

**Guess which stories the pairs are from. Little quiz!**

**George xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

· Cub and Charlotte (Duh)

· Harry and Lavender (1, Harry Potter)

· Molly and Peter (2, divergent)

· Sherrie and Drew (3, rock of ages)

· Toby and Zeke (4, divergent)

· Primrose and Gale (5, hunger games)

· Ruby and Clancy (6, Ruby Redfort)

· Tom and Ben (7, hint friends with a certain spy, Alex rider)

· Hermione and Ginny (8, hp)

· Fred and George (9, hp)

· Harrison and Greg (only Greg 10, diary of a wimpy kid)

"Cub I heard that you two," he signalled Alex and Charlotte, "are...um...Good friends?"

"With benefits," Alex muttered which caused both of them to start laughing. They had been on good terms ever since Alex's accident; in fact all of the K-unit had been fine with him.

"What was that?" Fox pointed at where Alex had vanished into the forest.

"That prick, Peter, asked Charlie out."

"...and..."

"Fox, you are _more_ of a gossip than Eagle. She said no,"

"Well who wouldn't. I mean she is going out with an international famous spy!"

"She was very flat about it as well; anyone would think she didn't like him!"

"So...Cub, how did it happen? Molly, Peter, off you go." Peter winked at Charlie as he sauntered off. Alex and Fox tried really hard not to laugh at Charlie's horrified expression.

"Well, I didn't ask her. She didn't ask me. It just happened."

"Awwww, our baby cub is growing up. Soon we will have to change your name!"

"To what!"

"I don't know...ummm...Cupid?"

"Shut up." Alex punched Fox's arm. Just then Harry and Lavender appeared, covered in mud. They sent Alex a disgusted look, and walked over to Harrison who nodded.

"Alex," he said in his sluggish voice, "Could I talk to you please?" Fox shot Alex a look which said clearly; if you want beat the crap out of him, do.

"Okay." Alex followed Harrison to the back of the building nearby. Harrison was tall, thick and muscular. Not like Alex who looked like he was a 20 year old brought back a few years, but a just looked like the year 9 bully.

"Why! Do you get a better life here than us?" Harrison picked Alex up and slammed him against the wall again. Alex moved his head forward calmly so it didn't slam.

"WHY!" He tried to punch Alex's head but instead hit the wall. Alex reached out calmly and pulled Harrison's thumb into his hand, not breaking it but pushing a pressure point. Harrison screamed and turned to hit Alex who was standing behind him, but Alex had vanished. Then from behind him Harrison's arms were tied together and pulled.

Alex tied Harrisons arms together and used the extra rope as a lead, he pulled him back to Fox who smiled. Everyone was staring at the un-hurt Alex and tied up Harrison. Nobody could beat Harrison, not even Peter; and he was, used to be, the best! Charlie was picking at her nails when she saw Alex appear, looked up sighed and looked back down. Everybody knew that Alex was a spy, why were people so naive about his skill.

Until all of this...Shit...Alex had been the popular, good looking boy. Not cocky but clever. Then he was away for 2 weeks, and came back black and blue literally. He was now secretive and quiet, people began to avoid him. Rumours began to spread. This was when Charlie had joined, she remembered walking into him in the corridor and seeing how beaten down he looked. Then hurrying off. People said he was druggy. Then he vanished again, this time they knew he was a ball boy in Wimbledon, but he didn't come back for weeks. Then he came back again beaten up and even more secretive, only Tom seemed to understand. He was away more times, then a news artical showed a teenage blonde boy in a hot air balloon what looks like trying to save a man who was falling. Now Charlotte knew that man was Nile and Alex had nightmares about killing him.

It had taken MI6 interfering at school for people to understand, Alex was just being forced to act like this. He hated it.

It was after dinner, Molly and Grace were on their normal conversation about Alex, when Charlie noticed two men fighting. One was smaller than the other, but seemed to have the advantage. The older one seemed to be taunting the younger.

* * *

"Ickle Cub, poor little orphan." It was Diego.

"Piss off Diego."

"Is Cubby a little tight?" They were walking across the field by the barracks, Diego's hand flew toward the back of Alex's neck. Alex grabbed it.

* * *

Charlie stood up, "I need to go, see you guys."

"Bye." Charlie ran over to the fight, Alex's blonde hair was whipping around as he fought Diego. A look was on his face that scared Charlie, it was pure hatred. Diego had a similar look. Alex wasn't Alex anymore, this animal of war had taken over. He was dangerous, his fist connected with Diego's jaw. Alex didn't even flinch at the crack.

"Alex!" she screamed, "Alex!" At her scream Alex seemed to wake up, he looked at Diego; and ran.

"ALEX!" She screamed and took off after him, but he was too fast. He disappeared, Charlie stopped and stared at the place he had vanished. He was right, he wasn't whole. He had been ruined, by MI6. Destroyed.

"Alex!" She yelled into the abyss, no reply. She looked behind her; she had a choice, friends or Alex. Alex she decided and ran into the forest behind him.

It took her a while but she found him, in the same place they had first really met. He was staring blankly into the distance not really seeing him. She just looked at his pale face, and dark eyes. It scared her to see him like this, not because of what he could do, but of what damage had been done.

"Alex," she whispered so not to startle him, "Alex." He didn't respond, his finger twitched to some unknown rhythm that had no beat, Charlie just took a step forward and crouched down next to him.

"Alex, listen to me. You don't have to look at me or acknowledge me just listen. You may not think you are whole, but you just have damaged parts that can be put back together. Nobody at MI6 cares, they just want a working operative. So don't listen to them, listen to me. I know the real you, I can see straight though you so don't even try to pretend you are okay. You are a normal child with a rubbish job, a job to kill which I think should never be given to somebody so pure, like you. So Alex..." She never finished her sentence, Alex enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. She pressed her head into his neck, he was too old for his age, too damaged for a 14 year old.

"I have no idea what I would do without you Charlie," he muttered into her hair.

"Get into trouble I suspect. But never mind that, what happened?" So Alex told her what Diego had said that made him go 'mental'. She grimaced.

"Makes sense, they said something that triggered your memory's of a fight so you went into the 'action' mode you have imprinted on your mind. It is what has kept you alive."

"MI6!" Alex murmured, "I am going to kill you!"

"That makes 2. I need to kill at least blunt too!" Alex grinned at her contemplating face.

"Come on let's get back." Alex reached out a muddy, bruised blistered hand and she put an equally disgusting one back.

* * *

When they got back to the Barrack everyone was outside surrounded by men, with guns, who were surrounded by SAS. It was the weirdest sight every, a group of kids encircled by two lots of adults. Nobody had noticed Alex and Charlotte.

"Where is Alex Rider!" One of the inner men screamed

"Nowhere near here." Fox answered

"If you shoot us, we will take out the kids..."

"Charlie, can you fight?"

"Yes."

"Good, get behind the SAS and when you see a thumbs up appear from the side an yell duck. I will then appear and take out as many of the inner men as I can. You see how many you can, the SAS can do the rest."

"Okay got it."

* * *

It went as planned, they did as they said. Alex and Charlie took out 14 of the men, the SAS the other 7.

Alex sat with a paper towel pressed to his knee, Charlie had arrived unscathed. Fox wandered over with Eagle, grinning. Eagle had a scratched cheek that seemed all.

"Why do you do it?" Fox asked,

"What?"

"Get into all the fucking fights and beat the SHIT out of them!" Eagle answered.

"I don't the fights find me! Today fighting meant no lives were lost and no body was taken."

"Alex..." Charlie prodded Alex's arm.

"Yes."

"That man is watching us." The man suddenly moved and before Alex could move two shots hit him and Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys. Austria used up loads of time and then home stuff. But here we go **

* * *

Alex awoke in a soft, warm bed, he sat up rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked at the clock and calendar and the wall it had been nearly 72 hours since he was shot. He touched the place the bullet had pierced, just to the left of his heart in some tissue and fat. That would have been a direct hit if his natural instincts hadn't kicked in. He had thrown himself to the side pulling Charlotte with him; he had vague memories of what happened after.

The SAS had taken the man; Charlotte hadn't been as badly hit. Upper thigh missed all major arteries and veins. She had turned Alex over and seen where the bullet was; at this point Alex squeezed her hand and blacked out.

Alex stood up and stretched, this was a whole new set of stitches he couldn't break. Sighing he walked straight into a doctor as he opened the door.

"Alex, why are you out of bed?"

"Thank you for asking yes I'm fine, and where is Charlotte?"

"Quit the sarcasm buster, she is fine in room 207. Now sit down I need to do some checks." For the next two hours he did checks, Alex got more and more sarcastic as the hours past.

"Right now you can leave," The man finally said, Alex walked out without saying thank you. He thought he heard the man say, nearly polite compared. Alex discarded this and ran down the corridor, 203, 204, 205, 206, 207

* * *

Charlie awoke the heavy breathing beside her; a blonde head was slumped on the edge of the bed. His mouth was slightly open and hand was grasped in a fist like a small baby, Charlie laughed the noise sounded alien to her after all that had happened here. Alex, she thought, was a strange person. Deprived of basics, over exposed to danger. Alex wanted one thing that every teenager hates, parents, somebody to love him day and night. Jack was always there for him, but she wasn't the same.

Every teenager wants a person from the opposite gender to like them, Charlie and alex were no different. But Alex was scared, scared of becoming attached to something that would inevitability one day get killed instead of him. His parents, his uncle and his lively hood. Ian might have been training him, but Ian had killed Alex Rider. Ian had ruined any chance of a normal life for Alex, brushed it away.

Charlie watched Alex sleep for a while, then without notice Alex's fist clenched. His face screwed up into uncontrollable pain, he first whispered then said the word Yassen over and over again. A tear rolled down his tanned cheeks, Charlie put her hand gently on Alex's shoulder and sang the only song she could remember.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer  
I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Alex's face relaxed a little, his hand freed its grip on the bed, and then finally he opened his eyes.

* * *

Alex woke up to a voice, it was quiet and soft. She wouldn't be found singing on a live stage, she sounded shy of her own voice. She hit every note with precision and carried the tune seamlessly. It was a perfect piece of music. Opening his eyes he saw Charlotte sitting on the bed, awake.

He had gone to sleep with her in her induced sleep; he had found her and had spent every minute of the last day with her. Asleep or awake. Nobody had cared or noticed; most of this side of the hospital was like this. They were in Kidderminster hospital after both being transferred, Charlotte immediately, Alex after he was stable. Even though Alex was more hurt he had woken up first, the doctor said it was because his body was more used to being hurt. 'Due to the fact you are now programmed to assume danger your body will wake up as soon as possible. Probably in a bad mood, as your danger sensing mood correlates to being a grumpy little ****.' This is what he had said after Alex had found him and called him a grumpy little ****.

"You are adorable when you sleep." She grinned, Alex didn't reply, he just scowled at her. Charlie grinned again,

"Chill out," she ruffled his hair and he scowled again.

"Get off."

"Make me!" At this they glared at each other and burst out laughing.

"How much longer do we have at hell?" Charlie asked after 5 minutes of laughing. They exchanged a look which both of them read as, SAVE ME!

"A week and a half, damn it, that long!"

"That means that calendar is out," Charlie stated, Alex stared at her a second and changed the calendar. As he was doing that the door flew open, Alex shot behind a curtain in the corner. Charlotte slid backwards onto her bed and wiped the grin of her face.

"Charlotte!" The high pitched squeal made Alex cringe. Why on earth where they here? How did they get here?

"Charlotte, we refused to do anything until they brought us here." Molly sounded proud of herself for this piece of pure idiocy. Grace hugged Charlotte then sat down, Molly shut the door and also sat.

"So why we are here is to ask you what is going on between you and cutie?"

"Who?"

"Alex Rider!" They squealed together, Alex cringed and had to sit down. Girls were not his forte, Charlie wasn't a normal girl.

"Well, you look at him.."

"So do you."

"..you follow him, you work well with him, you talk to him, you don't flirt with him.."

"So?"

"What's happened?"

"Lost interest? Found somebody cuter?"

"If so we need to know!" Alex was nearly sick. Do they have lives? Charlie sat staring between them, they had no lives. No lives at all.

"Look, there is NOTHING going on between me and Rider. Nothing, at all."

"Oh okay, would you mind if I asked him out?"

"No problem." Alex cursed her, but then remembered that this would be his way to get them off his tail. Hopefully.

"Kk, we will go now. Oh, is Alex in this hospital?"

"Yes. He came and saw me."

"Whhhhyyyyyy?"

"To apologise for saving my life."

"And you said."

"I'm sorry that I was in the way for your life."

"But you guys are so nice to each other,"

"There is nothing," The tone she said it in was final.

"Byyyyyeeeeee..."

"Bye." Charlie shut the door behind them, swore and went to find Alex. By this point Alex had snuck under her bed and was killing himself laughing. Charlie heard him and pulled him out by his feet, he came out grinning and bedraggled.

"If you aren't careful you will rip those stitches."

"You sound like my non-existent mother, tell you what take her place." Charlie rolled her eyes and dragged him to his feet.

"Well someone needs to do it." BANG!

"...what room is, oh?" Molly and Grace had returned to find Charlotte sitting on her bed and Alex standing by the bedside table.

"Hi Alex." Grace flirted, Alex resisted the urge to exchange a look with Charlie. Instead he replied

"Hi," as dejectedly as possible.

"Alex, when you get back I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Why?"

"Tell you when your back," She winked and pulled Molly out after her. Alex fell into the chair, sighing.

"Why do they do that?"

"Well they think you are cute, I do as well to be fair. But they don't see past the muscles, tan, blonde hair, brains, popularity..." Alex scowled and stared at the floor, "...and now you are an international spy. What do you think? They think they will be living the James Bond life, money, posh cars, drinks. That sort of thing, and of course we have the fights..."

"How do you know this?"

"...You can flatten Harrison. You are a tactical genius, and nobody missed the fight between you and those men. What?" She had finally seen Alex's face, disgust, amusement and a questioning element all rolled into one.

"I repeat, how in hope and hell do you know this?"

"A certain element of them telling me and that wonderful skill called reading people which teenage boys tend to be crap at." Alex rolled his eyes and walked out to go back to his room. He had learnt the route off by heart, left, right, straight on, left second door on the right.

He sat on the bed and shoved the different liquids he was meant to be plugged into back in the cupboard after the doctor had got them out again. His room was blue, blue walls, blue bed, blue carpet, blue bathroom attached. This was a long term rehabilitation unit, basically for people they wanted to keep an eye on for a few weeks. A boy's corridor and a girl's corridor, only Alex was in his corridor. Charlotte had 2 other girls, Flo/Florence and Sarah all three girls were sick of being there. Whenever Alex appeared they would all sit in the corridor, greatly to the nurse's annoyance, and discuss either wounds or hobbies. Or spy's. In which Alex would suddenly be centre stage as he seemed to know a lot. Sarah wanted to be a spy for MI6, she had researched it all, and they were based in Nottingham and had other bases around the world. Alex agreed with her whole heartedly.

* * *

Alex grabbed his bag and wandered toward the reception to meet Charlotte, they were being released today. But not to go back into 'action' for at least a month. Which suited them both fine, a week left of SAS then they were back at school. Alex found himself wondering what would happen when they got back. A door slammed behind him and Charlotte appeared gasping for air,

"Wolf." Was all she managed to say before fainting. Alex dragged her to the reception chairs and laid her down, then ran in the direction of the noise. Alex almost collided with a bed, it had a white sheet over the man on it, and a blood red splodge was spreading from the man's head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Waning, this chapter talks about Suicide. If you don't like the subject or get touchy about it skip to where i say.**

Alex sat at the top of the wall again, but this time not on his phone. He stared at some point in the distance, Wolf was dead. Wolf, strong, annoying, bossy, reliable Wolf was dead. The thought didn't seem to penetrate Alex, it just bounced of the surface.

"Alex," The voice rang though the forest course and penetrated Alex's ear. Why would she not leave him alone, she never left him alone after that time she had found him by the lake. Could she not go find Molly, go giggle with her? No, she had to stalk Alex to check if he was okay. To ask him a question.

"Alex!" She squealed, Alex sighed again. Looping a rope around the bar he was leaning on and attaching himself to it he abseiled inattentively to the bottom. Just as she appeared at the top, holding onto the bar she leaned over and saw Alex. Damn it he thought.

"Alex, there you are you silly boy. Now stay there or I will set Wolf on you." A pang of misery struck Alex causing him to sit down. Nobody knew Wolf was dead, everybody just thought he had been kicked out. Fox had taken over as leader and Snake as medical. Alex pulled out his phone, setting the recorder on he held it casually in his palm.

"Alex," Grace gasped when she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "I have a very serious question to ask you. Will you go out with me?" Alex rolled his eyes unseen by Grace. "No Alex look at me." He did and saw Grace had a gun held to his head. A small pistol. Alex tried not to laugh.

"Where did you get that, and can you even fire it?"

"I stole it from the weaponry and I have watched lots of films so yes I can fire it." Alex stood up so he looked at Grace in the face. Grace looked slightly scared of Alex, but defiant none the less. Alex held out his hand and Grace dejectedly put it in his hand. She knew she would never end up firing it, either Alex would take it off her or he would say yes.

"Grace, you have to remember that killing someone is never good. You can hold as gun to somebody's head, but you could never fire it. I have to, it is my job, if I don't they will kill me. If you point a gun at anybody else except me they will do as you say. But remember, I get shot at, blackmailed, bullied and beaten up by adults for a job. My life is a play Grace. Oh and go flirt with Peter, he wants a girl friend." Her face lit up at the last sentence and she ran off. Yelling as she went,

"You are so cute Alex." Alex didn't respond, he turned away and carried on untying his abseil knot.

* * *

**STOP READING!**

"Cub...cub...cub...cub...cub." Fox was talking over Snake as Snake told everyone about Wolf. Charlotte sat sobbing of to one side with Eagle; Alex sat staring at a point on the wall. No thoughts interrupted his feeling of complete sorrow. Alex felt a hand on his shoulder and Fox slid down the wall next to him.

"You look crap." Fox muttered, "Do you wanna know why Wolf died?"

"Supose."

"He was in a taxi after he was dismissed and shot himself."

"WHAT!" Alex whispered.

"Wolf got dismissed after he was too outspoken about Sergeant, he has always been very open about the fact that if he got dismissed then he would shoot himself. We never believed he actually would but that...that was overlooked."

"Oh..." Alex could almost see it happening, Wolf leaving with a pistol in hand and the shot ringing through the place. "Oh..." He repeated. Alex turned to see everyone looking at him.

"What now." He murmured to Fox.

"I reckon that your god forsaken group of maggots thinks you killed him."

"Really?"

"Yep, but ignore them, you two." He signalled toward Charlotte. "Are not going to be with them again until you go back to school. You will be with us, B-Unit are on the squirts, they have more patience."

"Any questions?" Snake ended, "Yes Harry?"

"Did _he _kill him?"

"No."

"Then how come those two are getting all sad and we don't care."

"You ask no bloody questions I will tell you no bloody lies," Intoned Fox.

"Here here." Muttered Eagle.

**CARRY ON!**

* * *

Alex sat in the room given to him and Charlotte, they had been separated from the rest of his year on doctors orders.

"He needs rest and a chance not to rip those stitches." He had said.

A curtain separated them, but most of the time it was open. As it was now. Charlotte sat with her head on Alex's shoulder, hand in hand, they said nothing. But both were thinking about what more horrors were they expected to face. Silence expanded into every space, filling every gap, gagging every sound.

"What...what will happen when we get out?" Charlie hiccupped, a tear slid down her face. Not for Wolf, but for Alex.

This was all his life was, he could never escape. Every night Charlie would be woken to a either sobbing or extremely strained boy. His blonde hair plastered to his face, brown eyes alert and wary. She would come over and calm him until he slept then would sleep herself.

"No idea." He muttered into her hair, "How do you cope?"

"With what?"

"Me," The way he said it was heartbreaking. His eyes didn't leave Charlie's, they were dry, but scared. His manner was one of giving up on life, the way his shoulders sagged as if they carried the world on them. Charlotte could almost see his core turning into liquid, his strength ebbing in the silence. A single thought penetrated her mind; he was in need of help. She enveloped him in her arms, feeling his tears on her shirt. He was a child so broken by Adults that he had grown up not trusting anyone. Not even Jack knew the real Alex.

The only person who Alex had fully in his life, was Charlie. She stroked his hair calming his racking sobs.

"I don't have to cope with you," She said into Alex's shaking head, "I love you Alex Rider, and when will you get that into your head. You can trust me, unlike anybody else. I will take your secrets to the grave, where I will not be going for a while yet. All you need is somebody to help you carry the burden of MI6. I can do that. I will help you get your tattered life back together, fix the small parts and help mend the large ones." Alex's sobs subsided, he sat up.

"Are you sure? You could get killed or have to kill..."

"I am 100% sure Alex." And that fire that Alex loved reignited behind her eyes. Strength emanated from her and Alex for the first time in his life felt like he had somebody.

**In case you didn't read the bit, Wolf killed himself after being dismissed from camp. **

**Next chapter will be MUCH happier.**

**LOVE YAR**

**George xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Alex placed him bag in the under carriage and climbed up the steps onto the coach. They were going home, and Alex was strangely sad. He had expected himself to be ecstatic or at least pleased to be leaving the beacon beacons. But he already missed the cheeky smile of Eagle as he cheated at poker, and the scowl of Fox as he always lost at gin rummy. Alex found a space and sat in it, he found himself next to Charlie. She reached out and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back comforted by the reassuring strength.

On the way back they put on a film and Alex, for some unknown reason, got to choose.

Mamma Mia, no way  
Angus, Thongs and perfect snogging, you have to be kidding me  
Skyfall, fine

"Skyfall please." Alex didn't really care, but Charlotte poked him.

"You picked a spy movie," She whispered, "Fits."

"Shut up you." He whispered back which started a mini fight which many found very interesting. That was until the film started, being a typical Bond film the class were very interested.

They all squirmed in the right places, giggled, yelled and altogether made a lot of noise. Alex just sat and watched the Hollywood style of his life, as Charlie put it, niceifyed. Alex at times wished he could have James Bond's life; at least James was an Adult. Unlike Alex.

Alex pondered being a spy when he was older, to be fair it would be a pretty good job for him. Just not when he was 14 and still at school.

"Rider! Rider! Are you like this? All fighting, kissing and cars." Harry yelled down the bus

"I wishes," muttered Alex.

"Who's the latest girl Alex?" Lavender squealed

"CHARLOTTE!" Sherrie giggled

"No," Peter scowled, "She is taken by somebody 'he is skilled, strong and clever. So don't 'target' him he has 4-5 people doing that already'." He recited, everybody sat in thought then Ruby spoke up,

"Well duh buster, but I ain't saying." She called through the bubblegum, "don't even ask."

"I think I know," Ginny pondered, she whispered to Hermione who whispered to Ruby, who nodded, "We ain't saying either." She and Hermione started talking and giggling.

"You would have thought," Alex murmured so nobody except Charlie could heard, "They would have got it by now."

"You would have, you are trained for spotting tiny things to give away the answer." She grinned

"Is he in school?" Prim asked

"Yes," Charlotte sighed

"Our year?"

"No he is in year 7." Charlotte said sarcasm dripping from her words

"Really." Lavender, Sherrie and Molly squealed

"No, he is in our year." Charlie said flatly they sighed with the lack of controversy.

"Zeke, Toby." Ginny yelled. Alex looked over, Ginny and Hermione were 'very good friends' with them. Alex didn't mind Ruby, Clancy, Hermione, Ginny, Zeke and Toby knowing. They were popular but sensible, so didn't gossip.

"Come on guys," Fred said

"We can't be bothered but please tell us when you find out." George finished

"Oh God, I know!" Greg wolf whistled

"Who, who, who, who." Molly, Sherrie and Lavender pestered

"Alex." Greg sounded so proud of himself. Alex hit himself on the head, Charlotte grinned.

"Oh yes." Lavender cooed

"No chance," Peter crowed

"It makes sense, he IS strong, he IS clever, he IS skilled and he HAS got 4-5 people after him. He is a spy." Greg crossed his arms proudly.

"Alex do you have anyone after you?"

"Yes, Scorpia, Snakehead, Russian Mafia, bunch of assassins and the group you lot met."

"Crud," Fred nodded behind Alex

"Seriously Crud," George agreed

"How are you not dead?"

"I kick them first."

"You kill them."

"Try not to."

"You have killed, how?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes." They all yelled

"Shot mainly, pushed off cliffs, stabbed accidently. But mainly I have known and been friends or a relative too."

"So Charlotte..."

"...will probably die, yes. So will Tom and most of you." They gasped.

"Is that why we came?"

"Yes, to try and stop you being killed."

"Earlier we singled out Charlotte, and you didn't say anything. Are you going out?" Alex cast a look at Charlie, she grinned and nodded. Then covered her ears.

"Yes." Alex said blankly, and then ignored the noise. He was better at ignoring people then Charlie, torture teaches you self discipline like this. Unless they were Herod Sayle, who was the most annoying person ever.

"Alleeeexxxx," It was Sherrie, "Is that why you were in Charlotte's room at the hospital?"

"No, I knew she was there because of me so I went to make sure she knew."

"Have you kissed Charlotte?"

"No," They both said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait people's i have had a horrible summer. But this chapter is more of a bridge, but the end is key.**

"Today we will have a special assembly," Mr Mellor stated across the hall, "Adam and Jack from KBE Martial Arts will come in and do an assembly on Karate, and at the end they will pick a student and fight them. Both of them at the same time." Alex rolled his eyes, almost certainly will be him if anyone from his class says anything. They sat in a large circle with mats in the middle, Year 10 gossiped and laughed until Tom and Adam came in. Tom had short brown hair, brown eyes and a scar on his cheek. His white crisp outfit had a black belt with 3 red stripes around his middle, he face lit up as he looked around. Adam had blonde hair that flicked in his eyes, blue eyes and a radiant face. His outfit had a matching belt, Alex noticed both had bruises and cuts in only places that he had. Then he looked at them more carefully, Alex recognised them. They were spies from MI6, as well as KBE workers.

"Hello," Adam smiled, "We only have 15 minutes but let's get started. We do Judo and Karate, both black belt. Tom and I both, also, have worked with the police so are both trained in other arts." Alex smirked, Police force, and they were agent Davidson Tom and agent Westhall Adam. Alex had met them, Tom looked around the audience, scanning every face. He reached Alex and looked at him, did a double take and smirked. Alex rolled his eyes at him, then looked away. Charlotte caught his eye from across the circle, she bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"So let's see what talent we have in this year. Anyone know Karate?" A couple of kids stood up, Alex sighed and stood up," To what level?" Adam pointed to one of the kids

"Red."

"Gold."

"Red Adv."

"Brown Adv."

Adam then turned to Alex and smiled, also recognising him, "1st Dan Black." Alex sighed sitting down. All the kids who know about Karate gasped and started talking to their neighbours.

"Well I think we should bring down you then for the final fight." Tom smirked, "Come on Rider."

"Go nice on us poor 2nd Dan's, Rider."

"How do you know his name?" Harrison called

"We taught him." Adam grinned, "Go on Midget, thrash us."

They bowed, everyone was quiet. They knew Alex was good but he wasn't this good, and everyone who wasn't on the SAS course was convinced he was going to be killed. Then Alex pounced, spinning round he kicked Adam's legs out from under him, Adam hit the floor and Tom went to hit Alex who ducked and hit his stomach. Tom doubled up and Adam stood up and grabbed Alex round the chest,

"Sorry Westhall," Alex muttered, and then he flung his legs over Adam's shoulder. Adam fell backward and Alex landed on his feet, the year gasped. Alex spun round and caught Tom in the back, Tom snorted and grinned.

"Adam, leave the mats please. This could get dirty."

"Remember, keep him in one piece and conscious."

"I will," Tom smirked

"No I was talking to Rider." Adam grinned and walked off. Tom bowed again, Alex followed.

Tom hit Alex in the back of the head, the class held their breath. But Alex's survival technique took over, ignoring the blackness he spun and kicked Tom in the stomach. Tom crumpled and gasped,

"How are you not unconscious?"

"I'm trained not to be." Alex grinned, "You should be too." Tom stood up and went to kick Alex; Alex grabbed his foot and spun it. Tom flipped onto his back and Alex distinctly heard him say,

"Over, it's over, I give up." Tom held up a bit of his top as a white flag. Adam cheered then yelled

"Leave carefully, Rider I need to talk to you." The class started to leave, staring at Alex as he helped Tom up. Pulled his blazer on and flicked his hair out his face as if fighting two black belts was a daily thing. Charlotte didn't leave she ran down the steps and found Alex. Hugging him she whispered in his ear,

"You should have seen Sherrie, Molly and Lavender. They didn't want to watch but also wanted to watch because when you did that you were so cute." Alex pulled away looked at Charlotte and rolled his eyes. Giving her a sideways smirk that made her grin he pulled her toward Adam and Tom,

"God sake Rider," Adam rolled his eyes, "You get better every day."

"It's all that stupid Nile's fault," Tom scowled, "recognised his moves."

"Wow Rider, you fought him?"

"Yes, then killed him. Sorry Adam you don't get seconds." Alex joked; Adam sulked like a three year old.

"Who are you?" Charlotte suddenly burst out, she was three steps behind Alex and looked scared.

"Adam Westhall and Tom Davidson, from KBE Martial Arts." Tom grunted

"You can tell her, she is Agent Copper's daughter and my girlfriend. She knows everything, and she has signed the act with Blunt." Alex said

"We are Agent Adam Westhall and Agent Tom Davidson, from MI6. We have met Alex in briefings, and taught him his Karate from Brown Adv upwards." As Adam said this Charlotte's eyes went wide, she took a step forward and Alex put his arm around her. She seemed scared, though ever since she met Alex, when he was around she calmed down. Alex knew that putting his arm round her would calm her down, after all she knew if they started on her Alex would beat them hands down. It worked; she stood up straight and sighed.

"Well introduce us to her then Rider."

"This is Charlie Copper, Bodyguard David Copper's daughter. Jones is thinking of bringing her into the 'Royal and General' as well." Alex smirked, Adam started to laugh and Tom hit him on the back. He stopped and started to silently shake with suppressed giggles. Charlotte giggled at his face.

"Chill out Westhall, she wouldn't be an agent but a half helper...sort of...kind of." Alex hit him lightly, laughing.

Tom suddenly looked down at his watch, "We are all need in, except you copper." Adam picked up his bag, Tom pulled down his sleve and Alex walked with them out. Smiling at Charlotte as he left.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlotte sat in the hall with the class who had been to SAS with her. Alex had been gone for a week and now Blunt and Jones were giving them another assembly. Something wasn't right she could feel it.

"Sorry class," Blunt said in his boring voice, "You will be returning to the beacon beckons in 2 days, you only came away due to Wolf's death. In the mornings you will have basic lessons and the afternoon survival."

"Where is Alex?" Fred asked

"I'm sorry to tell you, he was killed in action by Yassen Gregoravitch." Charlotte looked down, frowning, Yassen was dead. He got shot on Air force one.

"No he wasn't." Charlotte stood up, Jones walked down the aisle. Held Charlotte's shoulder and herded her out.

"He isn't...wasn't...not possible." Then the door slammed behind them, "He isn't dead is he."

"Charlotte..."

"Is he?"

"No he is not." Jones sighed, "How do you know he isn't dead?"

"Yassen Gregoravitch died in Air force one ages ago." Charlotte stated crossing her arms

"How do you..." Jones started

"Alex has nightmares and flashbacks about it, that and killing Nile."

"Did he tell you all this?"

"He had to, he was a wreck and...and by the lake after he arrived and was hurt by Harrison. I found him and helped him, and he told me everything." A tear burst from Charlotte's eye and fell down her cheek, "Where is he?"

"At camp, we had to tell your class something to make them take it seriously. You, Fred, George and Ruby will be the only ones to see him. You pretty much all the time, them only sometimes." Jones put an arm around Charlotte as she steadied her breaths and sunk to the floor with her. The door's opened and a murmuring class came out, they whispered apologies to Charlotte. She just felt overwhelming feeling of happiness; she was going to see him again. He wasn't dead.

Alex started to laugh at the obvious cheat. "Eagle, please if you cheat like that again I will hang you by you from the bed by your..." The door swung open, they all leapt up and stood in a line. A woman walked in, Mrs Jones.

"Alex, sorry Cub. Your class will be re-arriving this Friday, they think you are dead..."

"Impressive Cub, you died when did you think about telling us?" Eagle then shut up as Jones began again,

"...and they will not see you until we decide to tell them you are not dead."

"Jones, can I see Charlotte?"

"Awww, Cupid."

"Shush Eagle, and Yes. Her, Fred, George and Ruby are the only ones who will know the truth." Jones turned round and left."

"Hey Charlotte." Sherrie came over, lavender and molly both crying. Charlotte ignored them; she sat up in one of the trees. Tom had climbed up and then taught her how; he and James were sitting opposite on one of the large branches.

"Charlotte, don't worry. We are crying too." Charlotte rolled her eyes at the boys, who also knew about Alex. Tom had also worked it out, then told James and checked it with Charlie. She slid down the trunk and landed neatly by Sherrie.

"How are you not crying?" She inquired, Charlie shrugged, "Well come with us like you used to before Alex. We can paint your nails." Charlotte shook her head and went toward the tree. Scampering up it she heard Sherrie calling again, linking her legs around a branch she tipped upside down. She held her skirt up as she hung upside down.

"Charlotte! You will fall, come with us, pleeeaaaaase." Charlotte shook her head again, her hair flicked her ear. Tom sniggered grabbed Charlie's feet and pulled. She shot up and sat on the branch.

"James was just saying..." Tom started, James hit him.

"I already know thanks, but I don't care." She laughed and climbed down as a whistle blew.

(Friday)

They sat on the bus, Charlotte sat by herself looking at the seat where Alex sat last time they mounted this bus. This time Mamma Mia was on not Skyfall. The scenery flashed past, green into grey, a tree brushed the top of the bus making everyone jump. Charlotte sighed and watched a bird flutter into a tree and begin to sing. She watched a group of brown buildings appear, men in camo trekked around between them. Watching carefully she saw a smaller, blonde boy walking toward the mess tent with 3 older men. She smiled; Alex jumped on Eagles back, Snake then picked Alex off him and placed him on the ground. All of them were laughing. The bus stopped and everyone got out, grumbling that they were back. Charlotte got down and looked for Jones, sure enough she appeared and ordered quiet,

"Thank you, you are required at the theatre now. No Fred, George, Ruby and Charlotte wait here." The class walked off, slugging through mud and the drizzle that had started. Charlotte fought a grin, they were back, they were back.

"Now, you will see you class in the morning and at night. In the afternoons you will be getting different training. Charlotte you will be staying with the K-Unit, we asked Eagle was a little bit too excited about teaching you poker for my liking. You will have a curtain but are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I'm fine with it. I'm guessing that is where Alex is staying?"

"No Charlotte because Alex is dead." George sighed

"Yes it is, Charlotte. Oh here they are, late as normal." Charlie turned to see Alex flung over Eagle's shoulder and Snake and Fox grinning.

"Sorry Miss, Cupid was being a pain." Eagle grinned

"Shut up Egg Head." Came a muffled voice from Eagle's shoulder.

"Sorry Cubbykins."

"Cub? Isn't that Alex?" Fred asked

"Yep, he is very dead right now so be careful." Fox answered

"You lied," Ruby turned to Jones

"Yes, we had to get your class to take it seriously. So we told them he was dead..."

"...which Egg head will be soon." Alex muttered

"...and kept you, as our exceptional students here."

"What will they do?" Ruby raised one eyebrow

"Same as you in the morning, and afternoon basic training. Afternoon you will get advanced of what they get. You must not tell them Rider is alive, he will be kept with K-Unit away from your class. Charlotte, as a semi-agent, will stay with this bunch as well."

"Egg Head put me down, or I will kill you."

"No Cupid...Owwww!" He dropped Alex who landed on his foot. Alex turned round grinning, Eagle tried to sneak up behind him but Alex just tripped him up. Snake pulled Eagle up and sighed.

"Well, see you Miss. We will take this lot. B-Unit has got the maggots." Charlotte looked at Alex, he looked awake, and his hair was in its normal style. A smudge of mud covered his cheek; his hands were in his pockets. His SAS coat was tied around his waist, covering the holster on his belt. His boots were untied and his bare arms were dotted with dried mud.

"Cupid, stop staring." Fox hit Alex round the back of the head; Alex didn't look at fox but just hit him over the head back. "Guy's you go back to your class, Charlotte stay here." Charlotte watched her classmates leave, and then turned into Alex's arms. She buried her head in his t-shirt and nearly began to cry. Pulling away he said,

"So how did the class take me being dead?"

"Tom and James figured you weren't, Sherrie, molly and 'lavlav' cried all day. The boys were mixing between depression and joy."

"Joy?"

"Yes, they will, to quote, 'have the girls at last'."

"I do not..."

"Awww, look at him. Centre stage for the girls, anyone would think he could be a model. But no he plays about with guns and cards." Eagle went to pick Alex up, but Alex was too quick. He darted out the way and Eagle accidently got Charlie. He looked at her, did a double take then threw her over his shoulder.

"Charlie, first we need to get you kitted out. We brought XXS in for you, like Alex. You will put the basic's on, not difficult then Cubbikins can help with the rest. We need to get poker set up for you." Fox smirked and wandered off.

"This way," Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the depot. Then at the entrance somebody grabbed Alex, he spun round face set. A sneering face greeted them as they turned.

"Hello, Diego." The sudden chill in Alex's voice made Charlotte shiver. Now she knew how he could scare grown men.

Diego ignored Alex, "Who are you, beautiful?"

"Charlie, now get out our way." She tried to seem cold, like Alex, but she seemed slightly scared instead.

"Now, now. I'm not scary; I just want to become better acquainted."

"No." She stated plainly. She squeezed Alex's hand, willing him to understand, she couldn't do this alone.

"Well I'm sorry to say Diego, but my friend here has nothing to do with me." When Diego looked to their previously linked hands he saw nothing. "_She _is a regular school idiot, I hate her."

"We'll see you round Cub and you Charlie." Diego walked off, Charlie looked at Alex and smiled. His ability to lie and keep quiet about things was very useful.

Charlotte had just about got the jacket on when Fox appeared to find out where they had been. Charlotte had a slightly more fitted top and her boots had purple laces, but Alex had assured her they would be fine. She reached out for Cub's hand, his strong, warm, steady hand finally made her smile. She let go, found the mirror using her fingers and her previous hair band she tied her hair back in a high ponytail. Alex appeared at her shoulder and smiled at her reflection, she smiled back at his.

Back at the barracks they sat on the beds,

"So," Eagle said, "Poker.

"If you cheat Egg Head, I will kill you again."


	12. Chapter 12

Alex sat perched up a tree; his class were attempting the obstacle course. Charlotte had gone over to see them, she sat talking happily to Sherrie and Lavender, probably about him. He watched as Peter jumped at the wall, and fell backwards, Molly then tried to climb it, neither worked. Alex knew you had to dislodge the rope at the top and scale up that way, but neither of them had noticed it.

"Oi, Cub." Alex leant backwards and swung upside down to see Eagle, "What are you? A bat?"

"Nope, a SAS Midget Spy." Alex popped the 'P'.

"Well are you climbing tree's for the fun?"

"Yes Eagle," Alex said very sarcastically," I'm watching the Maggots."

Eagle smirked at the sound of his nickname for the kids, "Well the B-Unit are fuming about that Peter kid. He thinks he is the new Alex Rider, hitting on all the girls, fighting other members."

"Is that what I do?" Alex raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms still upside down. He swung up regaining his head, and then swung down again.

"Apparently, anyway. He is going to have the hang test later along with any other idiots. There is a Tree nearby which you can watch from. I was going to watch from the base, along with Fox and Snake. Charlotte has been invited to join in; she rolled her eyes and showed them her stitches apparently."

"That's like her." Alex chuckled; Eagle grinned again and walked off. Alex flipped up, pulling his beanie on better. Standing up he fell backwards. Curseing under his breath, he caught a branch and hung there.

"Oh my god!" Molly squealed pointing over, Sherrie screamed. Alex cursed again started to swing his legs and flipped, after a while, onto the branch. Sighing deeply he thanked Fox for teaching him high bars. Alex heard sets of feet coming over. Swearing loudly he jumped onto a nearby tree.

"That sounded like Alex." Greg pondered, then there was a sob and he saw Charlotte break down in tears. Through her tears she used Morse code to say run to Alex. (.-. ..- -.)

Alex understood, they had learnt about codes yesterday. They now had basic understandings on every key code and a good one on Morse. Alex used the distraction as a way of sneaking around the trunk of the tree and snaking onto the next. He was now on the high wire course, using the ropes and wires he got to the other side of the lake and down. He then ran to the Barrack and hid. Fox sat inside with Snake,

"What's with you Cub?" Fox muttered, from around his textbook

"Class nearly...fell out of...thank god...code..." Alex collapsed on his bed breathing heavily.

"Now in English..." Snake mused

"I was hiding in a tree watching my class, fell backwards and hung from a branch; they saw me and came over. Got onto the next tree but they could nearly see me, but getting up I swore. Greg thought it sounded like me, he said so, Charlotte burst into fake tears and sent me a message using her sobs in Morse Code. I used her distraction and ran away."

"Makes sense now, you put it in English." Fox smirked, "Clever Girlfriend by the way. You lucky thing, we aren't allowed them."

"A-Unit are conducting a search of the grounds." Eagle grinned as he entered,

"Why?" Snake shot upright.

"The kids say they saw a boy in a tree. Told B-Unit, I found Bear and told him it was Alex." Eagle grinned, "Bear said they will delegate the search to Wasp, Wasp is taking the boys out to make the kids happy now. All they are doing is talking about girls."

"But they aren't allowed..." Alex began

"Exactly, A-Unit is only 17. So your lot are in reach. They are trainees."

"Let me guess they like..." Charlotte burst through the door holding a beanie, cutting fox off." Her." He finished

"Got it in one," Eagle slumped onto his bed.

"Well they can get off." Alex gave his sideways smile.

"Do I want to know? Update me in a minute; I have some scolding to do." Charlotte turned to Alex,

"Oh god." Alex looked at her.

"Alex Rider, you idiot. Why did you fall out that tree?"

"Yer, Cub no falling out trees." Fox smiled

"I fell I didn't mean to." Alex shrunk,

"Well don't do it again." Charlotte sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Throwing him the beanie she looked at Eagle. "So what were you guys talking about?"

Eagle, Fox and Snake just stared at her, "You are the only person, who can scare Alex Rider. Snakehead, Scorpia, Mafia and Yassen make him scowl but never _scared_." Then suddenly Alex vanished, shooting beneath the bed he pulled his bag in front of him.

"What..." _Knock knock, "_Hello? Come in. Do you want cookies?" Eagle called in his girly voice, Peter walked in, no swaggered.

"I was wondering where Charlotte was I need to talk to her." Peter bolstered,

"No, go away." Charlotte snarled,

"Really?" Peter grinned, "now Charlotte come here." Charlotte stood up and went face to face with Peter.

"No." She hissed, Peter grinned put her in head lock and took a step. Then fell headfirst onto the floor, Charlotte slipped out and kicked him out the door. She walked back and collapsed onto Alex's bed.

"Come out Alex." Alex slid out from Snakes bed, "What!"

"I went from my bed to snakes, and then tied his shoelaces together." Alex stood up fully and grinned at their shocked faces.

"Now I know why you are a spy. How did you know he was coming?"

"Heard footsteps, recognised the saunter."

"God sake, how come we get the stupidly good kid."

"What were you talking about?" Charlotte interjected as Alex sat back on his bed.

"A-Unit." Fox chuckled, "You already have a fan club."

"What!"

"Yer," Alex rolled his eyes, "and I get stuck with you."

"Shut up Handsome," She tried to punch him but he moved to fast, instead she fell forward into his lap, her head hitting his shoulder. He turned her over and sat her up next to him laughing. She scowled and tried to move but Alex held her there. She tried not to laugh, and failed.

"Ohhhh, Handsome. New nickname Cub?" Eagle smirked,

"Only from her. Don't you dare even think about it." Alex scowled and glared at Eagle. Eagle looked down and muttered something.

"Charlotte," Snake looked up, "Are you the only one not petrified of Cub?"

"Cuddly Care Bear isn't scarey." She grinned, she wriggled off the bed before Alex could get her.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex woke up to hushed voices; he recognised Eagle and Fox,

"They say they are back after he kicked ass last time."

"Eagle, they can't be. Alex killed one of their main people." Alex lay still, pretending to be asleep, he thought about it. It could be any of the groups, he had killed in all of them.

"They want Charlie, to hurt and get Alex."

"Oh, that will not go down well."

"They say, Jones told us, that they want Rider back."

"Why?"

"God Eagle, he is the best shot they ever had, an amazing spy and very easy to place. He won't ask that many questions if they threaten him." Fox stopped as Charlie yawned and rolled over, mumbling something unintelligible she fell back asleep. "Eagle, we had to keep them safe."

"I know, does sergeant know?"

"Obviously, it isn't exactly secret knowledge. Only they can't know." Alex decided that was it, he had heard enough. He also fake yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Cub, how long you been awake?"

"Like a second." He saw Fox sigh, "Okay, get her up. We aren't brave enough."

Alex pulled himself out of bed, got dressed and went over to Charlie.

"How much did you hear?" He breathed in her ear.

"All of it, I heard you wake up. They didn't though." She breathed back and pretended to groggily wake up. Alex sat back on his heels, something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Hello," Eagle bounced toward the class, newly named M-Unit, for maggots. "We will be doing your work today." Alex groaned, he wasn't allowed to join in, and had to stay hidden. He had a day off and was bored just thinking over what fox and eagle had said. If people know it had to be a big group, or they would keep it hidden. That meant, Scorpia or Snakehead. Both were flattened by Ben Daniels/fox and Alex ages ago. Alex sat back and leant against the trunk, watching the class. They were doing a version of training. It went:

· A-frame

· Cargo net

· Balance poles

· Tires

· Spider web maze

· A-frame

· Low wire

· Hurdles

· Under over bars

· Small wall

· Low wire part two

· Cargo net

· Zip wire

Peter sauntered forward winking at Charlie as he left, Charlie scowled and sat down. Everyone in the class was wearing normal clothes and waterproofs. Charlie stood out in her full SAS kit, her blonde hair in a bun. Greg bent forward to speak to her, she slapped him. Harry sat down next to her; she pursued her lips and ignored him. Then finally she lost it, running off she ran to the base of Alex tree and began to climb, nobody followed her, she was too good at climbing for them. Reaching his level she saw him, rolled her eyes and slid onto a nearby branch.

"Weirdo, why do you watch them?"

"I'm bored and there are no TV's here so this comerdy suffises." The chuckled then they heard Snake shout.

"...sake guys. I'm going to get littlelen."

"Who?"

"Our new recruit, he is dumb so don't ask him to speak, he is very small." Snake walked off into the wood, under Alex's tree.

"I mean you, put your balaclava on and come down." Snake hissed from the bottom. Alex put it on, put his hat on over the top and climbed down. He walked toward his class; all of them stared at him. He glared back, giving them the 'if you dare say a word I will kill you' look. The class recoiled, huddling together.

"This is Hyena, he will do the course. He isn't much bigger than you so don't dare say he has an advantage. Go Hyena show 'em how it's done."

Alex looked at the A-frame and began, shooting up it he slid down the other side. Hitting the cargo net he squirmed under, getting up he walked expertly over the balance poles. It was so much easier in the dry, he thought, the wet is a pain. He sprinted though the tires, and picked his way through the spider web. Scrambling the A-frame he jumped straight onto the low wires. He made short work of the hurdles, then the under over bars. The small wall he ignored the rope and flipped over the top. Skidding over the low wires again, he hurtled up the cargo net and caught the zip wire. Catching his breath while streaming along. Then as the wire dropped Alex let go and landed on his feet.

"Bloody Hell, how did you?" Eagle stammered, "No point he can't answer me." Alex frowned at Eagle but inside he grinned, his class gawped at him. Alex didn't wait for fox, he just walked off back toward his tree.

"He needs to be careful," Alex walked into his barracks to see Snake and Eagle talking in low voices, "Hi Alex."

Alex lay in bed that night thinking again, he did it a lot when he was alone, about what Eagle and Fox where hiding from him and now Snake. Alex turned over and pulled out his phone, turning it on he texted Jack.

Hi Jack what happening?

Nothing much, why you up so late?

Can't sleep chill out Jack.

I'm perfectly calm fine, how long they keeping you there?

Dunno, at least until something has happened.

What?

I dunno but Eagle, Fox and Snake are hiding something from me.

Jack didn't answer, Alex put his phone down and sighed. If she didn't answer she knew to, everyone knew except him and Charlie. Well and the maggots but they don't really count. Alex could almost see everyone's faces as he arrived at school unhurt. He grinned, then sighed, if he lived that long. That thought, the thought that no one should have, if I live that long. Feeling a tear down his cheek, he rolled onto his back and fell asleep with a wet pillow.

**Wecome to the build up people, it's comming. What is? you ask.**

**Well tough luck i'm not telling!**

**Mwah ha ha mwah *cough cough cough* ha ha**

**George xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

"Somethings happening." Charlie whispered to Alex, they were sitting in a large bush watching the class do zipcode. Zipwire but you have to carry and handle codes from two ends of a long line. Alex was decoding the messages sent, most took him seconds. But then Eagle sauntered past,

"Jones is in reception, it's today."

"Want me to scram?"

"Go for it." Eagle walked off,

"You coming?" Alex asked

"Would never do anything else." Charlie stood up and walked off, Alex knew she was creating cover so he could go, "Egg head! Egg head! II'm going to 'RE." She yelled up to the platform where Eagle stood. Alex took a second and sprinted off into the undergrowth, nobody saw anything.

"Okay, see you." Eagle bellowed back. Charlie turned and followed Alex into the growth. She found him and together they wandered toward the 'RE.

"What's going on Alex?" Charlie looked at him, he looked healthier than ever. But like Fox said, 'after time you become ill from confinement, Alex is a spy, an agent. He lives in danger, a complete lack of danger for Alex is like a lack of drugs for an addict.' Charlie watched as he looked away into trees.

"Can I?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Charlotte smiles, he is a danger boy, a dangerous child. He let go of her hand and ran off into the woods, scrabbling up into a tree. Reaching high up he swung onto another tree, Charlotte stood at the bottom. She watched him fly around, a grin plastered firmly on both of their faces.

"Alex, we need to go." She screams after him. His head appears, blonde hair plastered to his forehead. Scowling he jumped down, grabbed Charlottes shoulder and threw her over his shoulder. By the time the reached Jones, Alex's hair was a complete mess.

**Charlie POV**

I sit down in the Auditorium, the class chattering around me. I stand out badly, they are all wearing jeans and fashion clothes. I take off my jacket, the fleece slides of my arms and I see the drawing. I got bored during lunch, a picture of Alex flying through the tree's. The white paper twirls toward the floor and I pick it up. I turn it over to see the note I drew on, _ something is wrong. Do have any idea?_ from Alex.

"MAGGOTS!" Eagle stands on the stage, "Miss Jones would like to talk to you."

"Thank you Eagle, now I lied to you. I did it for a reason, but now we have no choice, you need to know. Scorpia, a large organisation made to kill people they hate and train assassins, is back. I look around, everybody has the same expression, unknowing oblivion.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I stand up, "We are key to this, I'm the one they want."

"No it isn't, they want him. They want you to get him."

"Stop the lie." I snarl, "Alex."

"Alex Rider!" Sherrie screams. I run down over the chairs in front, landing on the stage as Alex walks out the curtains. The class starts to whisper, then talk then yell. Eagle walks out to the front and shoots his gun through the well worn hole in the ceiling. The class is salient suddenly. I grab Alex's hand.

"They are back." Alex says, so calmly I'm scared. The cold in his voice makes me shrink back. He puts his arm round my shoulder, a note falls into my pocket. I unfold it,

_What I will say, what I think will never be towards you or Eagle. Only MI6. Please don't get envolved and show this note to Egg Head and Egg Head show it to the others. _

I slip out from under from his arm as he begins,

"Why didn't you tell us? Jones, why? You need to protect her, she isn't a spy. I'm at least an agent, I have been trained. Tell me Jones." The class is frozen, I slip over to Eagle who reads the note and pulls me over to the others with him.

"Stay away from him. He will flip, not physically, vocally. The further away you are the less hell you feel."

**BANG!**

I spin around to see men walking in, a woman leads them.

"No," her voice is cold, "Don't try. Get them and leave." The men walk in and grab Alex, he struggles until the put something on his head and he goes limp.

"NO!" I scream, I run toward Alex. Eagle tries to grab me but the men stop him. I walk with him away. Scorpia has stolen him, scorpia has stolen me.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex sat in a plain room, white walls, red carpet, and one bed. He had woken up in this room minutes ago. All he knew about this room was that the carpet was strange, most lines in it went vertical but a few went horizontal.

"What do they do?" He thought out loud, he knew somebody had got him and Charlie. But who he didn't know. Then a thought struck him, Snakehead and Scorpia both start with S. He had a small compass on his bed, South. So Alex stood against the south wall, now looking at the floor it said 'C'. Sc... Alex sunk to the floor, head on his knees he looked at the bed. Looking carefully he could see the bars made a letter, 'O'. Sco... Scorpia,

"One more letter," Crawling closer to the bed he could see a sticker on the bottom of the bed. It was just who had made the bed

_Pi__**r**__ella Beds, __**R**__ightful beds fo__**r **__the __**r**__ightful owne__**r**__._

All the 'R' s were in bold. Scor...

"Scorpia." Alex scowled, just then a door opened behind him. It blended into the wall perfectly.

"Alex!" Charlie screamed, she started forward but was stopped by the woman at the front. Alex turned round and saw the two women were wearing the same. Tight black t-shirt, black shiny leggings, boots and a coloured jacket. The woman's jacket was white and had _Leado_ stitched on with a scorpion next to it. Charlie's jacket was dark pink with _Copper_ on it as well as the scorpion.

"Rider, nice to have you back. This time you won't betray us, or she will disappear." She threw Alex some clothes, combat boots; black SAS style trousers, plain black t-shirt and midnight blue jacket with _Rider_ and the scorpion on it. The difference is on the back it said 1st shot. They left again. Alex got changed and sat back down folding his clothes and putting them in a bag in his pocket. The t-shirt was tighter than he was used to, pulling it on he noticed the fact he could see all his muscles and the slight dent from his wound. Pulling the jacket over he did up the boots and noticed the holster on the belt. In it was a pistol; it had a silver handle and blue barrel and carved into the handle was

_Rider, 1st Shot._

Alex frowned at it and replaced it, the jacket tucked behind it so he could pull it easier.

"Scorpia," He said again loudly. The door slid open again and Alex walked in. Looking back he realised he had been in the prison/safe, he was in a large, extravagant lobby. Leado was waiting for him,

"Alex, nice to see you again. Everyone is here except Nile...but you already know that." She smiled at him, to everyone but him she would look perfect but Alex didn't trust her. "Alex, your friend and you will be in staying in the blocks. In your old room, now you must have noticed you have a special name '1st shot' and that is because you are our best shot. Nobody even Yassen could beat you," Another fake smile.

"When will I see Charlotte?"

"Copper is with the others in there, I must tell you Rider. I am in charge now and this place is more relaxed, we have a games room and everyone trains in the morning and afternoon evening is spent however. They are on the X-box I think."

Alex walked off and found the room, opening the door a flurry of noise hit him. An enormous television was perched on the wall with bean bags and two sofa's around it, 3 people were shown on the screen. Leado appeared next to Alex and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Oy! Guys! Look who's back." With that she walked off leaving Alex in the stares of many people.

"Rider? Is that you?" A ginger girl called Rose yelled.

"Um...Yer." Rose stood up and ran over to hug Alex, Grange, Harley and Quilt followed. "Guys, I killed Nile you know that. I destroyed you people."

"You didn't." Harley grinned, "You gave us a chance, and we now are all like Yassen. Contract killers, not just mass murders. You did that by killing him and destroying her."

"Stop fighting!" Realder in the corner suddenly yells, I see a hand appear for under him and wave.

"Realder, get off Copper." Alex laughs, Realder sighs. Charlie appears and flys toward Alex,

"I can feel your bullet wound. As well as..." But she never finishes her sentence as Alex puts a hand over her mouth and guides her toward the sofa. Sitting down Harley throws him a contoler and says

"GTA5 at the double, we waited for you."

**~Fluff Scene! ;) ~**

Alex lay on his bed, he had checked for bugs and camera's and made his an Charlie's beds. Charlie was practicing shooting; it was taking her longer than most to shoot the human figure. Alex had aced the course and was dismissed.

A soft knock on the door and Rose walked in,

"Hey Rider. What's going on between you and Copper?"

"Why?"

"Well she, from what we were told, refused to let you be kidnapped by herself."

"That doesn't tell me why?"

"Alright because I'm a sneaky thing and there is no gossip here, I need something to occupy me!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine, we are sort of going out." Alex covered his ears for the expected squeal. He wasn't disappointed, "Calm down."

"Why? All I have wanted to be my entire life is a shooter in the Olympics and a model."

"You could be one of them easy." Charlie appeared at the door; she shut it behind her and sat next to Alex on his bed.

"Thanks Copper, but my dad wouldn't let me. He said I had to rid the world of certain people, use my skill like that. My dad was friends with Nile, he got me in here. I hate it, I want to leave."

"Why can't you?"

"Well one person has escaped, ever, and that person is Alex Rider." Both woman look at Alex who sighs.

"I had to," He begins, but Rose cuts him off.

"I know you do, everyone here is going to leave. We only have to kill one person, if we don't we all die. So we have to."

"Who?"

"Miss Jones, but we can't do it. The man said Alex had to kill her and we were to be back ups..." Tears fall down her face, "I'm so sorry Alex, and he will kill us all and you and Charlie. Well he has plans for her apparently." With that she leaves the room in tears.

"Alex..." Charlie begins but she cant continue, he has a look of pain on his face.

"I had to do this last time, they sent me. I was angry with her, with MI6. They showed me something, something horrible to make me think I had to kill her. I believed them..." a tear rolled down his cheek, "I went into her flat. I was going to kill her, I was going to murder her. I couldn't do it, I...i..." But he couldn't go any further.

"Alex...Alex...I'm going this time. We close our eyes and do it, then run, run away tell jack where we are and hide. My mum and sister can come too; we can hide on an island somewhere."

"I can never hide; I entered now and leave by death. You can leave, but they time in which you can leave is shrinking. If you don't leave soon, you never will." Alex gives up and slumps against the head board, Charlie pushes him slightly and lies down next to him. Finding his hand she rubs small circles into the back of his hand. A tear rolls down both of their cheeks and hits the same bit of pillow together.

"_We do it all...everything...on our own.  
You told me...everything...and everyone._

_If I lay here...if I just lay here...would you lie with me and just forget the world.  
Forget what we're told  
before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life."_

"You're a really good singer," Alex casts a sideways glance at Charlie who rolls onto her side and pulls Alex over too. She press's her head into his chest and his arms wrap around her back. They both let sleep rock them into oblivion.


	16. Chapter 16

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!**

Alex wakes up and can feel Charlotte still breathing heavily next to him. Easing himself out of her grip he walks slowly to the cupboard and gets dressed into his Scorpia clothes. He pulls his gun out his pocket and leaves the room.

Charlotte wakes to an empty bed, she can see the gun and Alex are gone. Sitting up she sees the cupboard is open, okay so he has gone of his own accord. God Alex, she thinks, Trained too god damn well. Getting dressed she laces up her boots and notices a package by their door.

_Copper, this is your Gun. You will be issued bullets near the time. _

Pulling the string she sees its identical to Alex's except no message, she slips it in her holster and sneaks out the room. She doesn't try to be quiet she can hear talking ahead, a boy talking to a woman,

"Well, who are you working for?"

"I can't tell you, only I know. Nobody else and I won't tell."

"Fine, what about her?"

"She will be terminated, no not copper. Also her."

"So both?"

"No, 3."

She kept on walking, words buzzing in her mind as she went. No, 3, Terminated. 3 people will be killed if I am on the list I don't know. The girl is working for somebody and the boy wants to know who.

Alex stepped out of Leado's room, he could see a heal of a boot slide around the corner and the flick of a pink jacket. Charlie, he thought and raced after her. He bolted into the entrance hall to see her gazing out a window, her face was darkened and as Rose approached her she scowled. Roes put a hand on her shoulder and guided her away into the depths of the maze.

"Rider," Grange stood by the door Rose and Charlie just walked through, "You need a brifing through here please."

Alex sat in the Auditorium, Charlie slid into the seat next to him.

"Rider, Copper. We need to do one last job, and you two must do it. Kill Jones, after you have completed it we will tell you what happens next. Your gadgets will be given to you later, then tomorrow you will be deployed understand." Leado held both hands behind her back and smiled, "Good, now go."

Alex climbed out the car and walked into the ever so familiar building.

"Hello," he said confidently to the guard, "I'm here to see Jones."

"I.d." He intoned, Alex held out his spy I.d and then Charlie's normal one. The guard nodded at both and let them through, they climbed the stairs and at the first landing opened the handbag Charlie held. Pulling out the two guns they loaded them and grimaced, the next half an hour was going to be very unpleasant. They knocked on Jones door and she answered,

"Alex..." She looked at the guns they were holding, put her hands up and backed into her apartment. Alex looked around for all the tell tale signs he missed last time, none. "Alex, Charlie? Why, what did they tell you this time? What did I do?" her face drains of colour and Charlie's grimaces,

"We have no choice see; it's this or a life of hell. Being followed everywhere, having no family, no friends, and no money."

"But...but...Charlotte, how can you?"

"She can't, but I can." Alex closed him eyes and pulls the trigger, the bullet enters her chest just next to her heart. "Charlie look at me," Charlie turns around and Alex pulls her into a kiss. He pulls away and she smiles, "Don't say anything. I'm sorry." He raises the gun and fires.

**TRUST ME! **

**IT ISN'T WHAT IT SEEMS!**


End file.
